fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Cherry
Dragon Cherry Dragon Cherry use to live in Cerasis Kingdom till one day he disobeyed Loyal Cherry. Dragon Cherry is known for his gentle heart and his love for others, He is painfully sensitive when others are hurting. The other Gods and Goddesses knew how he acted, so they all agreed not to tell Dragon Cherry about Psychedeliccherry and Bittercherry. Cherry Blossom told Dragon Cherry to not check in the people because Loyal Cherry was already looking after them, but Dragon Cherry was giddy with joy that there were other people were around. So Dragon Cherry went off and looked out from the clouds and saw what was happening. Death Cherry came by and saw what Dragon Cherry was looking at. Death Cherry swears that if it wasn't for Dragon Cherries guilty look, he would have slapped him. For weeks Dragon Cherry stayed silent and looked at the wall, no matter how many flowers Cherry Blossom gave him to cheer him up, Dragon Cherry still said nothing. At last Loyal Cherry asked him If he was alright. Dragon Cherry came clean and told him what he saw. Loyal Cherry told him if he felt that awful about it then maybe he should go and help them. Dragon Cherry bid farewell to everyone in Cerasis Kingdom and flew off. Landing with a crash, Dragon Cherry found himself in front of a crowd. Standing up straight. Dragon Cherry was about to introduce himself but was stop quickly when he saw the people running away and screaming. Dragon Cherry forgot about his look. Each time he tried to talk to someone they tossed rocks or ran off. Annoyed, Dragon Cherry flew high above the trees to look down. Seeing a fairground going on, he thought that there surely must be happy people that will welcome him. Alas when he showed up he got the same result. After the crowd ran off, Dragon Cherry sat alone in a tent feeling angry and depressed. Till he saw a poster that said, 'Freak Show.' Then the world went black and he felt himself hit the ground. Waking up he saw a young boy with long black gloves that hid his arms sitting by his side playing with his large wings. Beside him was a another boy that smelled like mint. Dragon Cherry tried to get up but fell back down because of the heavy thick chains on his feet. Asking the boy where was he, The boy only said, 'My home, the others home. Your new home. The Freak Show. Dragon Cherry tried to explain that he was not a freak, but one of the gods in Cerasis Kingdom. The boy just shrugged and didn't believe him. Things were not going as planned, Dragon Cherry was no longer annoyed, but burning mad, So he told the boy and the rest of the "Freaks" that they are getting out of this place. The boy laughed and told him that nobody gets out but only in a cage or chains, if he can get them out then he will believe him. Dragon Cherry just shrugged and got them out. At last Dragon Cherry had SOMEONE that liked him, the boys said who they were even though he already knew. Orchid Oasis. eee.png|Dragon Cherry in recolorme. Yes!!.png|Whoo-Hoo!! s.png|Dragon Cherry with one of his souls MyStyle(.jpg|A fail Dragon Cherry. :P Category:Boys Category:D Customers Category:Special Human/Creature Category:Customers by Bleeding Emeralds Category:Orchid Oasis People Category:Dragon customers Category:Cerasis Kingdom Gods and Goddesses